Technical Field
The present invention relates to a combination switch capable of realizing switching operation in a vehicle.
Background Art
Operation levers to operate a wiper, turn lamp, and the like in a vehicle are arranged in the vicinity of a steering wheel and realize switching operation of the wiper, turn lamp, and the like through a combination switch that is interlocked with lever operation. The combination switch outputs operation command signals according to a switching operation of the combination switch, to drive the wiper, turn lamp, or the like of the vehicle, and therefore, it is important to improve the reliability of the combination switch on an operating side and the reliability of driven devices on an operated side. In connection with this, Japanese Patent No. 3756736 (Patent Document 1) proposes a wiper control apparatus that carries out a process to deal with the abnormality as a wiper motor causes abnormality.